<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step Up to the Plate, Sinclair by ThatRadFailure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097369">Step Up to the Plate, Sinclair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure'>ThatRadFailure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, Sad Ending, canon character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delta passes while still having a task to do, how does Sinclair cope?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step Up to the Plate, Sinclair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Augustus Sinclair looked at the Big Daddy before him. The hulking thing laid motionless on the ground, every sign of life from him gone, faded away like a pile of ashes in the wind.</p><p>“Chief?” Sinclair quietly asked, though he knew it was fruitless. Just like he thought, Delta didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond, “Kid, kid please… wake up… What about your girl? What about Eleanor?”</p><p>He stepped closer to the Alpha series, kneeling down and placing his hands on the cold shoulders. Sinclair began to shake, he knew the effort wouldn’t do anything, he knew Subject Delta was dead and not coming back because Lamb had shut off the Vita-Chambers, but he just couldn’t accept it. Delta was supposed to be the one, the one to end all this madness, the one to be Gus’ ticket out of here, the one to save Eleanor from her own mother. But there he laid, death having reaped his soul too soon. </p><p>Gus felt his face grew wet beneath his eyes as he let go of the lifeless body of… of a friend, “This is ridiculous,” He muttered to himself, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, “I-I shouldn’t be crying like this, I’m sorry Delta. I’ll get your girl for you, I’ll take her to the surface like you would’ve done.” He picked up the shotgun that Delta had been holding when he died, making sure it was loaded before heading on.</p><p>Augustus Sinclair has survived countless years down in the Hell of Rapture without splicing before, but the promise he had made to himself was waning. This was the last straw, Gus was going to make like Jack and kill that Lamb, taking Eleanor and the Little Sisters to the surface himself, and if that meant splicing then so be it. He wasn’t about to let Delta’s efforts be all for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>